


Red, The Colour Warms.

by WrongfullyRight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, i swear im not doing anything bad this time, it's been awhile eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongfullyRight/pseuds/WrongfullyRight
Summary: The role of a leader is never easy, helping to ease Blake and get her to talk to Yang.But what was more difficult was to handle the trip to Atlas with Weiss wearing a red scarf.And red was /her/ colour.





	Red, The Colour Warms.

Even though they were together as a team again, there was no hoping that things would go back to the way they were back in the Academy. Everything had changed between the girls, and Ruby Rose was well aware of all that. The promise to talk about things later had to be pushed back, leaving much of the team to fall into awkwardness again. At some point, Ruby saw Blake’s ears pressed flat against her head. There was still so damn much to do, so much to say, and most importantly, too much guilt to bear.

Ruby pursed her lips, setting down her clothes on the table along with the rest of her luggage. Yang was nowhere to be seen after she said she had to go grab her bike. Weiss was… strangely not present as well. It was odd; the former Ice Queen sticking around Ruby so often, and despite how normal things were between them, Ruby couldn’t help but feel that Weiss had changed somehow. Surely, the bickering did continue, but the way the ex-heiress held her gaze had other implications. She wasn’t sure what these feelings were—the sudden need to hold Weiss close to her, to never keep her eyes off her partner. The whirlwind of emotions stirred underneath the usual cheeriness, and quite frankly, Ruby didn’t know what to do about the newfound feelings.

“Blake…?”

As the team leader of the now reunited RWBY, the young huntress had to take the first step to patch everything up again. To bring her team together once more; like the family, she had in Beacon Academy before everything went so… so _wrong_.

“What is it, Ruby?”  
  
Silver eyes never leaving the Faunus’ form, Ruby slowly closed the gap between them. As usual, Blake had her back pressed on the wall of the common room—watching people enter and exit out of the room like a silent observer. A sigh escaped her lips, finally figuring out what was eating Blake alive from the inside. She couldn’t speak for Yang, there was too much between the black and yellow duo than she could _ever_ hope to understand. The conversation between Yang and Blake had to wait until the two were finally ready. But for now, she had to be the leader.

“Nothing,” Ruby flashed a small smile at the sulking Faunus, “Just missed having you around, that’s all.”

“Ruby, I—“

“Ah! No, no, none of that. I’m glad to have you back, Blake. All of us are.”

She could see the frustration on Blake’s face, scrunched eyebrows and the subtle frown at the corners of her lips.

“I’m… sorry, for running away.”

Ruby merely tilted her head. The apology didn’t seem to be directed at her, that much she knew. But that meant that she needed to nudge her teammate to the right person for it.

“I’m not the one you need to apologise to, Blake. You know that.” If it were possible, Blake’s ears pressed even harder against her head, her arms slowly wrapping around her torso even tighter. “I trust you to have our backs, Weiss too!”

Of course, when Blake thought she had been spared from that person’s name, Ruby made sure to be straightforward with it.

“You should talk to Yang.”

“I— I don’t think now’s the right time.”

“Delaying it doesn’t help.”

The silence that followed was almost deafening, but Ruby could see the realisation start to settle in. Although the two of them didn’t share any more words, Blake understood what Ruby was trying to get at. Ruby grinned when Blake took a deep breath, nodding to her before taking her leave to find Yang.

They were going to be fine.

She’ll make sure of it.

“Oh— Blake, well okay then bye?”

A familiar voice rang through the hall, and by the time Ruby spun around and found Weiss standing at the door. She makes a face that only the two of them could understand.

“Weiss!” She finally said after she was done staring at the ex-heiress.

“Not now, Ruby, have you finished packing?” A white aristocratic brow was raised as if expecting an answer already.

“Uh,” She doesn’t know why she took a moment to consider her answer, “Almost done, just have to put in these set of clothing.”

“Well, hurry up, Qrow says we’re going to leave soon.”

Ruby didn’t wait for her partner to finish the sentence, running back to her luggage and packing her things as quickly as she could. The quicker they left the better. There was no telling what else would be thrown at them now. She was never one to worry, but every instinct in her body was telling her that something just wasn’t right with their plans. Slowly rising to her feet, Ruby whipped her head to where Weiss had stood—only to find that the ex-heiress had moved to stand beside her.

There was an oddly coloured scarf wrapped around her partner’s pale neck.

It didn’t match the dress at all. Hell, in fact, it didn’t match Weiss at all.

“Red...?”

What she had intended to come out as a question only escaped her lips as a whisper, eyes grew wide with awe and she felt the tips of her ears grow hot.

“What? You don’t think I look good in red?”

The usual haughty reply was enough to snap Ruby out of her own stupor, watching as her partner crossed her arms over her chest with a look of disapproval.

“No! You look great in red! I just… never thought you’d choose that colour to match your…” She paused to gesture to Weiss’ entire body, “Blue theme.”

In the entire time she had known Weiss, everything about the girl was either white or blue. Even her jacket back in Beacon Academy was predominately those colours. Red was only on the interior. They were like opposite ends of the spectrum. Ruby with her signature black and red, and Weiss as pristine as her chosen colours.

“Uh huh. I quite like the colour, red, actually. My old jacket had red.”

She didn’t like how Weiss was biting her lip as she said this, and she didn’t like how her feet had moved on its own to bring herself closer to her partner.

“I got this back in Atlas before I left,”

Blue hues met silver.

“It reminded me of _you_.”

Ruby suppressed a shiver, and the urgent need to press her lips on Weiss’.

“Did it keep you warm?” She found herself muttering before she could even process what was happening.

“Always.”

There was no telling what came over her when Ruby reached out to grab Weiss’ hand and intertwined their fingers. She ignored the shocked look on her partner’s face and squeezed the hand.

“Well, you have me to keep you warm now! With lots of hugs!”

A huff.

“You better do a good job then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through the one-shot! I've seen the two episodes of vol6 and... My WhiteRose heart has been refuelled.


End file.
